Feelings
by Meicchi
Summary: Soy nueva usando FF. De hecho esto es lo primero que subo porque me siento muy mal y necesitaba desahogarme. Asi que pido disculpas por mis desvarios (/-\)


La noche era fría y demasiado calmada para la ciudad en la que ella vivía. Sentada en la orilla del edificio más alto, con su vista hacia el cielo nocturno que al parecer estaba manchado por miles de estrellas y una hermosa y grande luna que juraría que era de color azul. Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad y a veces con destellos de pequeña felicidad al observar magnifica vista, para luego bajarla al tenebroso abismo que tenía bajo sus pies; donde su mirada se vería sin vida.

A tientas tocando la orilla, fue extendiendo su brazo hasta alcanza sus objetos más valiosos, su libreta y lápiz.

Como si no hubiera mañana empezó a dibujar algo.

En el proceso, ella sonreiría levemente y una pequeña risa se escucharía; pero otros simplemente ceñiría los labios en una mueca contraria a la sonrisa y sus ojos se volverían vidriosos. Aun así, ella seguía dibujando no importara cuanto lloviera en sus ojos chocolates. El viento soplo lenta y cálidamente para ella, dejando ver pequeñas cicatrices de rasguños en su cuello, misma que se había causado para calmar ese dolor que no podía gritar.

Esa noche, solo la luna y las estrellas serian testigo de la última de sus "obras".

Deteniéndose algo satisfecha, suspiro y dejo sin más caer el lápiz desde aquella altura, sin prestarle mucha atención. Alzo su libreta al cielo y contemplo la hoja blanco bañada con sus trazos hechos de grafito. Sonrió, aun cuando su corazón grito que dejara de hacerlo, observo detenidamente aquel dibujo _Ojala pudieran verlo _pensó alegre al ver la imagen: Era ella en el centro y, a sus lados, dos importantes personas. Soriendo. _Seguro les hubiese encantado, o al menos eso creo_

Pero aquel silencio que le hacia compañía, fue hecho aun lado por sonar de su celular. Dejando cuidadosamente la libreta en sus piernas, y sosteniéndola con una de sus manos, con la otra sacaba dicho artefacto de la bolsa de su chamarra; observo detenidamente el número que se mostraba en la pantalla. Como le habían leído el pensamiento… pero no contesto: solo tiro el celular como lo había hecho con el lápiz. La distancia y el viento ir de un lado a otro amortiguo el ruido del choque contra el suelo.

Sonrió amargamente. ¿Cómo aun podía seguir dudando?... ¿Qué acaso no por eso estaba aquí, ahora sentada? Se prometió no dudar más, después de muchos años de aguantar y pensar que lo que haría a continuación era patético… pero su vida ya era patética… así que, ¿Por qué preocuparse más?

Pero todo eso era a causa de sus inseguridades. Ella realmente intento no hacer caso a esa vocecita en su cabeza que le martillaba.

_¿De verdad crees que confían en ti? ¿Qué eres su amiga?__ recordó a la voz. __¡Solo están fingiendo! Tu eres muy amable y siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás aunque digas que no; pero, ¿acaso alguien te ayuda a ti?… ¿te escucha? No, claro que no. Solo te U-T-I-L-I-Z-A-N o simplemente te tienen lastima _Esto ultimo, lo dijo con sorna.

― Basta. ―hablo con voz quebrada al viento, queriendo detener esa voz que se repetía como eco. ―No quiero escuchar más…―Suplico.

Pero como si esa voz se alimentara de su miedo, continuo.

_Entiende. Siempre ha pasado lo mismo, y aun así tú continúas creyendo que algún día estarás con personas que se preocuparan por ti, que no te dejaran de lado al más mínimo de tus excentricidades; acéptalo, naciste y morirás sola en este mundo. O acaso quieres… ¿quieres que te recuerde?_

―No. ―Respondió. ―Si las escucho es porque realmente me importan. ―contesto a la voz en su cabeza. ―No me importa que me ignoren, ellas son importantes para mí… y siempre estaré para ellas.

La voz rio.

_Entonces… ¿Por qué estas aquí? Apunto de terminar con tu vida._

― Porque ya no me quiero sentir así. Olvidada y seguir desconfiando de aquellas personas que me han dado todo de ellas. Aunque sepa que les causare dolor, sé que lo van a superar rápido. Tienen apoyo, mucho mejor que yo. Así que, esta bien… mi muerte no cambiara nada en su mundo…

Y la voz solo sonrió.

Dejando la libreta a aun lado suspiro y se levanto, recobrando su determinación.

Ahora estaba de pie en la orilla del edificio. Con cuidado, se puso de espaldas contra la orilla y extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos lados; dejandose caer. Su vista jamás dejo de ver a la enorme luna azul mientras caía al denominado "abismo"; pensó por unos momentos que esta la acogía entre sus brazos, dándole esa paz que buscaba. Cerrando sus ojos mientras una enorme sonrisa en sus labios se formaba, espero el final de su caída.

Pero no sintió nada.

Abriendolos lentamente, se topo con una hermosa vista, aun más bella que la que había visto antes de saltar.

Oscuridad total, con pequeñas lucecitas de colores que rodeaban el lugar, si es que eso era.

Y en medio de esa oscuridad, porque esas luces no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para alumbrar, algo le llamo la atención; en el centro de esta, una figura. Entonces, comenzo a caminar hasta llegar justamente enfrente de ella.

_Estoy feliz de verte aqui, Mei_ La voz dijo.

Y sonriendo con todo su corazón, tomando asiento a un lado de la figura, respondió.

―Si… yo también.


End file.
